What About Love?
by absinthegalvestonwellesley
Summary: Algeria cares about no other country than himself. Absinthe Galveston-Wellesley thinks he is insecure. AlgeriaxOC oneshot OOC Algeria


Wind blew through your silky locks of down the narrow streets which were full of noises,you avoided the glares of people who you had bumped sky above shone azure blue,vendors selling their goods loudly on the crowded streets.

"I'm here!"You yelled,running into a Victorian house was decorated with flowers,and the wind chimes rang merrily in the breeze,filling the air with sounds of door was open,and you closed it gently with your foot.

"_."England greeted you,carrying a basket of brightly colored wool."You're on ,I made gloves."He grinned,holding a pair of small blue gloves.

"Beautiful."You agreed with him,the warm gloves on your hand."Is it for Hong Kong?"You grinned,noticing the small size.

He nodded."The temperature here can get quite chilly here."Handing the gloves to him,you peeked at the little boy slumbering on the inky blue breathed at an even pace,and you ruffled his hair lovingly.

"I can't believe this was so excited to see me on the phone,and when I get here he's asleep."You joked,poking his cheek before joining England in cleaning the living room laughed,and you joined house was soon full of laughter,and the house was soon full of the homely smell of freshly baked cakes.

"You're awake?"You laughed when Hong Kong woke stared at you blankly,before his eyes grew more focused and ran towards him in your arms,you sank onto a table was full of delicious cakes,and you could see the fairies flying around both of stared curiously at Hong Kong,and poked him gently.

"Don't."England looked stern,but his voice was full of Kong couldn't see the fairies,so he looked puzzled when you laughed with nibbled on a cake,and you hugged him close to you.

"Cake?"Hong Kong asked held a piece of vanilla cake to you,and you accepted fed a similar piece to England,and you both giggled when Hong Kong left a smudge of chocolate on his cheek.

Watching England hold Hong Kong's hand and wiping his cheek gently with tissues,you joined the Kong pouted,and you held him tightly while England kissed his scene was heartwarming,and you handed Hong Kong to England before grabbing a camera.

"Say cheese!"You yelled,pulling England close to camera clicked and the black and white photo captured the moment perfectly,including Hong Kong's puzzled expression at the strange looking camera and England striking a pose with you.

"Wake up._,wake up."A voice called you,shaking your shoulder sleepily,a grown up Hong Kong stared at you worriedly.

"Ah,you grew a pity,you were much cuter as a child."You grinned sleepily,and Hong Kong raised an eyebrow,before pressing his freezing hands to your cheeks.

"Are you still asleep?"He glared at him,his freezing hands breaking all your bonds with the nostalgia to the him gently,you shoved him away from your chair.

"I was having a good dream,damn it."You pouted,and Hong Kong gave a small smile before pulling you up.

"We have a meeting,_."He whispered."And you slept through it."

Stretching your sore arms,Hong Kong walked with you towards the large field where the other Asian countries your fingers through his,you saw Taiwan chasing Korea around.

Handing you the photo you had dropped when you were asleep which was taken with England and young Hong Kong,you grinned and pointed the smudge of chocolate to him."England didn't manage to get it off in the end."

"So many years of humiliation...Whenever that photo pops up,I just want to bury my head in a hole..."He when Taiwan saw you guys and started running towards you,you slipped the photo into your pocket.

Before you could leave him,he pulled you close to him and kissed you gently on the lips."I will make you remember every single thing,there's no need for a trip down memory lane."He suggested,and you kissed him on the lips again.

"Thanks,I'll think about it."Leading him towards the Asia group,the wind blew through your hair gently,reminding you of the little boy with chocolate on his cheek from many years ago.


End file.
